


Don't Speak

by ArchAfterDark (TheArchimage)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Chara (Undertale), Adult Frisk (Undertale), Aftercare, BDSM, Banter, Cunnilingus, DFAB Chara, DFAB Frisk, Dom Frisk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Mutual Consent is My Kink, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Chara, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchimage/pseuds/ArchAfterDark
Summary: Frisk has one simple request for their beloved pet: they don't want to hear a single word out of them. What will Master do when their pet breaks this rule?





	Don't Speak

Frisk opened the front door to find their spouse, Chara, had already beaten them home. In fact it looked like they had been home for a little while by the knitting project they were working on while the television in the living room blared white noise. It was another scarf; judging by the colors it was for Asriel, even though he had a box full of scarves Chara had made for him over the years. Everyone Chara knew and liked had a similar box. Frisk sat on the sofa and leaned forward, resting their elbows on their knees and propping their chin up on their hands. “Stress knitting?”

“Yup,” Chara said without looking up. They rocked back and forth slowly in the recliner, the soft clicka-clack of the needles almost being drowned out by a droning voice on the television. It seemed to be a rerun of some game show, in which one contestant was handily defeating his rivals.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Chara shrugged. “It’s not that big of a deal. Not any one thing, just a lot of little things. Tell me about your day instead.” Which meant, ‘No, I would prefer a distraction as opposed to a chance to vent.’ Well, if Chara needed to take their mind off things… Frisk certainly had some ideas about that.

“Oh. Not much to say about my day. One client cheated on their diet and another canceled at the last minute.” Then Frisk broached the real subject while trying to sound as nonchalant as they could: “Also, I think I got that tie figured out.”

The knitting needles stopped. “Oh?” Chara replied, also attempting to sound completely normal.

“But I can’t be sure until I have a subject.”

Chara raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps you meant ‘object’? Grammatically speaking, a subject is what is performing the action while what you need is something to be acted _upon_.”

“My dear pet,” Frisk smirked and their voice took on honeyed, half-whispered tones. “If you wanted to be treated like a thing, you know all you have to do is ask.”

Their lover’s breath hitched in their throat. Their hands fiddled with the needles but their knitting did not resume. “Did you… want to start right away, or…?”

Frisk made a show of thinking as they sauntered over, draping their arms over Chara’s shoulders. “Let’s work up to it. I wanna bully you for a bit first if that’s okay. How rough can I get?”

Chara thought for a moment. “I… think I’d like to get messed up psychologically, not so much physically. I would not mind a little pain, but no strikes.” Pretty standard for Chara, getting hurt drove them wild but a slap in the wrong place or at the wrong intensity or could easily send them tumbling into a panic attack. “Also, I think I want to make a ‘mistake’. To feel like I deserve it. Safe word will be…” They thought for a moment. “Koala.”

“So mind games, easy on the physical pain, and have a punishment ready. Safe word is koala. I can work with that.” Frisk planted a quick kiss on their lover’s cheek before straightening up. “Now get your ass upstairs and wait for me.”

Chara tied up a knot to hold their knitting in place, setting it aside. “Yes Master,” they said in a quiet voice as they stood up and climbed the stairs with a little bit of a skip in their step. Oho, not even in the bedroom and already putting on the sub act. Chara was in a _mood_. Lucky them.

Frisk had a few moments to get ready. Not much more than that, Chara would get bored by themself if they waited too long. They had not done this enough to have an outfit for scenes, even if Frisk looked damn good in leather if they said so themself, but they liked keeping some of their clothes on when they were domming. That being said, getting rid of some things now would save time later. They slipped their underwear and shorts off but grabbed a skirt from the dryer, the hem just low enough to cover everything but easy enough to hike up for easy access. In keeping with the theme they wriggled out of their sports bra but kept their sleeveless tee on, a trick that had taken them the better part of a decade to master. A lifetime of physical fitness had kept Frisk’s breasts small but pert, enough for a hand to cup around but small enough that they could easily go without a bra if they were not doing a workout. They grabbed a couple water bottles for later and went upstairs, making sure to stomp just a tiny bit on the stairs to let Chara know they were on their way.

Frisk unceremoniously barged into the room, tossing the water bottles onto the dresser without looking and closing the door behind them. The lights were off and the little bit of sunlight forcing its way through the blinds keeping the room dim but with more than enough light to see by. The room was a little hot; a temperature intended for a stark naked Chara and not a skirt-and-sleeveless-tee Frisk. Speaking of stark naked Chara, they knelt in the center of the room, head down, hands behind their back and crossed at the wrists.

“Stand,” Frisk commanded. “Legs apart.” Chara obeyed at once. Frisk lazily walked around Chara, inspecting every inch of their body with their eyes and a single tracing fingertip. With any clothing on at all Chara was perfectly androgynous thanks to their binder, but naked they had teardrop-shaped breasts which, while small relative to their frame, were impossible to miss. Frisk enjoyed wearing male and female-coded garb at the same time but Chara tried to be as agender as they could manage. Their stomach had just the tiniest bit of paunch, their limited appetite nearly but not completely compensating for a sedentary lifestyle. Their brown hair with just a touch of red was short and styled in a bob, exposing the back of their neck. Frisk dragged their finger across Chara’s pubic mound and found only smooth skin. Ah, their pet was keeping themself shaved just for them. Frisk did not mind the sight of pubes, not really, but they told Chara to shave anyway because it gave them a charge to have an obvious visual sign of Chara’s submission to their will. “It’s been a while, since we did a scene. You still remember who owns you?”

Chara’s response came instantly: “Yes, Master. Heart and mind, body and soul. I belong only to Master.” They kept their head down, knowing to look their Master in the eye just now would be impudent.

Frisk felt a trill up their spine. They got an idea that they knew Chara was going to ‘enjoy’. “As much as I love hearing you submit, I’m a bit tired of hearing you speak. You just love your big words, your turns of phrase. So I’m taking them away. Pant, moan, and scream all you like, but I don’t want to hear a word out of you tonight unless I say otherwise. Is that clear?”

“Yes Master,” Chara answered reflexively. Their eyes widened at their foolish ‘mistake’, but it was already too late.

Frisk grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked backwards, eliciting a squeak out of their pet. “What the fuck did I just tell you?” Frisk snarled. “Are you making fun of me, or are you just that stupid? Either way, you shouldn’t have done that. Now you’re going to pay.” They released the hair ordered, “Down, on your knees. It seems I have to teach you a little respect. I really thought we were done with this, but you just had to ruin it. Hands at your sides and keep them there.” Chara kept their head down and trembled as they lowered themselves to their knees, palms firmly against their thighs.

Frisk grabbed a toy from the bedstand, one of the wand-style vibrators with a powerful motor and a wide head capable of sending powerful thuds through the entire pubic region at once. It was one of Frisk’s personal favorites for using on themself; Chara was less enthusiastic about it. Chara was not size royalty by any definition of the term but more often than not they needed some form of vaginal penetration to get their best orgasms. The wand was clearly unable to deliver on that front, turning any session with it into a massive tease. Perfect. Frisk clicked it on; the hum of the motor thundered in the silence of the room. They traced the vibrator around Chara’s left breast, spiraling inward to close in on but never touch the nipple before pulling back again. Chara inhaled sharply on each approach only to sigh in disappointment when the toy stopped just short of the best part. Frisk sucked at Chara’s neck hard enough for Chara to feel it but not quite hard enough to leave a hickey. They would get around to marking their property in due time. Chara took great breaths of air through their nose, eyes closed to savor the too-gentle touches as Frisk continued their punishment, tracing the wand from one breast to the other.

Frisk’s fingers trailed even lower and rubbed just once between Chara’s legs. “I’ve barely even touched you,” Frisk said with a click of their tongue. “And you’re already this wet. What am I going to do with you…?” They sucked the traces of arousal off their finger, then traced the still-wet fingertip down the side of Chara’s neck, alongside their collarbone, between their breasts. Chara’s eyes closed and their lips parted, a sigh escaping as they shuddered helplessly. Frisk rubbed the toy over Chara’s pussy, hearing Chara suck in breath at the first touch. They shuddered under their Master’s touch, the powerful vibrations rapidly building them up to a climax. Frisk watched Chara’s expression carefully, waiting for the moment just before they went over the edge when they pulled the toy away. Chara was left gasping for a few moments before they realized what was happening. Their cheeks sagged and their eyes looked over to their Master pleadingly. “No,” Frisk insisted, their voice teasing yet firm. “You broke my rule so you don’t get to come. That’s what happens to naughty pets who forget how to do what they’re told.” They traced their fingertips up Chara’s torso, cupping their right breast while holding the still-buzzing toy off to the side. They dropped their hand to grasp at Chara’s. Chara returned a single squeeze, the signal that all was well and they were good to continue, before Frisk stepped back. “Now, on your hands and knees.”

Chara dropped as though in free-fall. They propped themselves on all fours and kept their knees apart to allow Frisk easy access to their nethers. Oh, if only Chara was in a better state, this would be a perfect time for a good whipping. Ah well. Frisk took their disappointment out by grabbing a handful of Chara’s ass. They massaged one cheek then the other, savoring the smooth skin and ample flesh by changing from rough kneading to gentle caresses and everything in between.

From their vantage point they could see Chara’s labia unfurling like petals on a spring morning. Their vulva was red and swollen, and their shy clitoris peeked out a tiny bit from under its hood. While continuing their assault on their derriere Frisk brushed their whole hand against Chara’s pubic mound, reveling as Chara set themself up for disappointment with a hitched breath. They tapped two fingers against the outer lips before thrusting them directly into Chara’s pussy, sliding in like Chara was trying to suck them in up to the knuckle. Finding the smooth part of the front wall with their fingertips, Frisk curled their fingers and began stroking back and forth. Slowly, slowly at first, speeding up as Chara thrust their ass backwards to match their movements. They waited until they heard the pitch of Chara’s in-and-out breaths changed from quick gasps to a single long seething intake between clenched teeth. Then Frisk pulled their fingers out unceremoniously, turning the anticipatory sigh into a frustrated groan. Chara squeezed their legs together and squirmed to try and push themself over the edge. It was useless of course: they had never, ever been able to make that work, and it was a sign of their desperation that they even tried. Still, best not to encourage them. “None of that. Legs apart.” Chara whined but obeyed without hesitation, setting their knees akimbo. “I’ll bet you’re sorry now, but it’s your own fault for not doing what I told you.” They waited for only a moment before Chara gave in with a pitiful moan.

They rose to their feet and stepped around Chara. Chara still had their head down, their shoulders trembling. Frisk knelt down and guided their chin up with a fingertip to look them in the eye. Oh, but Chara seemed miserable. “You seem sorry, but are you really? Are you going to follow my orders from now on? No mistakes, no silly games?” Chara nodded pathetically, instantly. “Alright,” Frisk said, sitting on the edge of the bed in front of Chara with their legs apart. “I’ll give you one try to show you mean it. Get me off. I want you to use only your mouth, and don’t you dare touch yourself either. If so much as a fingernail goes in either of us you are _really_ not going to like what happens next. Fuck this up and you aren’t going to come all night.”

Chara wasted no time before obeying the instruction. They crawled over to the bed and shoved their face into Frisk’s crotch like they were dying of thirst and Frisk’s pussy juices were the only drink around for miles. They wrapped their arms around their Master’s thighs for stability. Chara started with long, slow licks along the entire length of Frisk’s slit, stopping just before the clit (they would not touch the button for some time, Frisk taught them better than that). They interspersed these with soft kisses and shorter licks before pressing their mouth against Frisk’s pussy and humming.

Ah, Frisk thought, this was the life. They leaned back in appreciation as Chara continued their work. The session was going wonderfully; Frisk could smell their own pheromones emanating from their pussy. Frisk did not mind the smell of their own arousal, but to someone as olfactory as Chara the pungent odor was likely driving them insane with lust. Chara certainly seemed to be acting like it. It was not just Chara’s tongue which slid deep inside that seemed enthusiastic, but Chara’s lips that played along their outer folds before clamping down and forming a seal. They greedily lapped up Frisk’s liquids, their eyes looking up at their Master for approval.

“Mmmm, that’s nice,” Frisk admitted, trying to maintain their cold, hard Master persona even as their breaths were getting short. “But you’ll… have to do better than nice… if you want me to forgive you.”

Chara’s mouth closed over the top of their pubic bone and then they did… something. Frisk’s clitoris was constricted on all sides by a hot dampness. “Oh?” Without warning Chara began to suck. Frisk’s hips bucked from the sudden stimulation on all sides of their most vulnerable spot. “O-oh!” With their last rational thought Frisk realized what was happening: Chara’s tongue had formed a wet, tight pussy for their clit to fuck, and they were pounding it for all they were worth. The sensation was so overwhelming Frisk threw back their head and grit their teeth. Their ankles locked behind Chara’s neck and they grabbed them by the back of the head, trying to push their pet’s face deeper to swallow and devour them in their ravenous cunt. “Fuck! Ch-Chara!” they cried out unbidden as they came, fire and lightning starting at their abused clit and coursing through their entire body. But Chara wasn’t slowing down; if anything they were emboldened by Frisk’s distress, stroking even faster with their tongue-pussy. Frisk’s brain was a mass of static, an intense roar which drowned out even their own thoughts as they shuddered uncontrollably.

Finally, finally, the orgasm subsided, leaving Frisk sweating and gasping for breath. They released their death grip on Chara’s hair and pulled apart their ankles, their legs feeling like jelly. Chara gave Frisk’s vulva one last kiss and looked up at them. For the briefest moment Frisk swore they saw a look of playful triumph in those eyes: ‘Ha ha, I made you break character.’ By the time Frisk registered the meaning the expression was gone, replaced by an eager and supplicant face pleading for release.

Frisk oozed off the bed and reached their hand down to Chara’s crotch. They kneaded their fingers against Chara’s clean-shaven mound, saying in a breathy voice, “That was so good, pet. You are so good. Do you want it?” Chara nodded furiously. “Then up, on the bed. Trust me, you’re going to love this.” Chara bounded onto the bed and laid back, hands above their head and legs splayed open.

Frisk, meanwhile, reached for the bedside drawer and pulled out their harness and another toy. The toy was a bit strangely shaped compared to a normal dildo, the material thinning out on one end to curve around and up to end in a bulb. This was the end that went in Frisk, while the phallus fit snugly against their clit to protrude from their pelvis. In theory it was held in place by the Kegel muscles and did not strictly require a harness; in practice it tended to flop around a bit when they got really into what they were doing, and nothing killed the mood quite like their dick falling out of either or both of them right as they were approaching orgasm. So the harness was a bit of added stability and peace-of-mind. Once it was secure they turned their attention back to their pet, trying to wait patiently but squirming in anticipation. “Now now, I haven’t forgotten you. Let’s get you tied up, shall we?”

They got out the new rope, the jute with its loose fibers and earthy smell. It was a bit expensive but even holding it they could feel the quality. No time to admire it now, they could not leave Chara waiting. They pushed Chara’s left ankle into their thigh and tied them together with a few loops, while a set of cinches and hitches kept the loops low enough that they would not slip up and off the knee. Frisk brought the rope up and around Chara’s forearms, making sure their wrists were facing each other to protect the sensitive blood vessels from the rope, and fastened their arms to the headboard. As they were working on this the phallus dangled close to Chara’s face and they snuck a few kisses onto it, but could not get their head in the right position to perform fellatio. To finish it off Frisk brought the rope down the other side and repeated the process on Chara’s right leg. The final result had Chara’s legs splayed open and impossible to close and their arms pinned securely. Chara squirmed and wriggled for effect, but they were almost totally immobile.

“There,” Frisk said, caressing Chara’s face lightly. Chara leaned into their hand, rubbing against it like a cat depositing their scent. “All bound up and ready for abuse. Don’t bother trying to get away, you’ll never break out of that. I’m going to fuck you brainless and you’re going to love every second of it. You want to be useful for your Master, right?”

Chara’s legs shuddered with anticipation and raw hungry need. They were starting to lose patience and if Frisk was being honest they were too. They put a little lube on their toy, wiping their hand off afterwards, and positioned themself between Chara’s legs. Chara’s labia parted invitingly, the interior so wet it was glistening. Between the natural and synthetic lubes Frisk pushed in with no resistance, sliding all the way up to the base in one thrust. Chara let out a satisfied yelp, gritting their teeth as their vulva sucked and twitched around the toy. Frisk put one hand in Chara’s, ostensibly for balance but also to check on them. Squeeze, everything was fine.

Frisk withdrew, then plunged back in, increasing their pace slowly. After less than a minute Chara was already about to climax, Frisk’s punishments keeping them too close to the edge for too long to resist. Frisk asked, “You love it too much? You’re all ready to lose control? Then look into my eyes when you come,” Frisk commanded as red eyes stared into red eyes. They could see their reflection in Chara’s pupils, their lips curled into a malicious smile. “I want to watch you fall apart.”

Chara lasted only a moment. Their eyes locked onto Frisk’s, their mouth opened wide, their pupils dilated, and-

_There._

Their decolletage flushed a brilliant crimson to match their cheeks as their chest heaved. Their mouth opened in a silent cry, nothing but choked gasps escaping their throat. But their eyes! If their eyes could scream the sound of Chara releasing would be audible in the deepest part of the Ruins. The moment the orgasm hit all their emotional walls crumbled. Hidden within was a Chara only Frisk ever saw in the brief moment when they lost complete control over themself. Most people only saw the haughty, arrogant, and cynical Chara. Their closest friends saw how much of an act that confidence was. But this, this was a Chara just for them. Exposed, vulnerable, and yet radiating with unshakable trust and devotion. It was not a product of the scene, either; this was the depth and enormity of Chara’s feelings in a way words did not and could not express. Finally the rush was too difficult to resist, and Chara was physiologically unable to keep their eyes from closing.

Frisk grabbed both sides of Chara’s head and touched their foreheads together. “You’re mine.” Frisk pulled their hips back and slammed them forth, working themselves into a rhythm as they chanted like a mantra, _“_ Mine mine all mine. I suffered for you, I went through hell for you, I pried you out of the claws of death itself, I won’t give you up to anyone, _**mine**_ **.”**

Soft moans escaped Chara’s lips, a rarity as Chara was usually composed enough to be mostly quiet during their orgasms. Frisk’s power over them, and Chara’s complete submission to that power, was hurtling them toward a climax of their own. The base of the dildo pushed into their sensitive, swollen clit with every thrust. Part of them wished their phallus was real, with soft flesh and tender nerves that could feel every inch of Chara’s insides, every roll and fold of their pussy, to feel exactly where they needed to be and gauge their performance directly from Chara’s body instead of needing to interpret their face. Chara threw their head back, exposing their neck. Frisk took the invitation readily, sucking against the tender flesh. Chara strained against their bonds, their moans threatening to become outright cries. Were they coming again, or were they still riding the same wave? It did not matter, Frisk would count it as coming at the same time either way. They moaned into the crevasse between Chara’s neck and shoulder, reluctant to release their prize but unable to keep from doing so.

Finally the rush subsided, leaving both of them gasping for breath. Their whole body felt spent, their legs especially felt like gelatin. Frisk reached their hand up and placed it in Chara’s. Squeeze, came the reply. They soothed, “That was wonderful. See how much your Master loves you? So don’t do bad things anymore. Do what I say and I’ll never leave you alone. That’s what you want, right?” Chara’s nod came instantly, enthusiastically. They were smiling again, the exact kind of smile Frisk wanted to see. Excited, playful, and completely obedient. “Good, because we’re not done yet…”

* * *

A couple hours later the ropes were off, the sex toys set aside for washing, and they were both underneath the covers. After any session with rope it was important to get blood circulation flowing and warm up the receiver. Frisk’s skirt and sleeveless tee had been thrown to a corner of the room at some point along with the harness, and they were enjoying the skin-to-skin contact. “So,” Frisk asked. “Your thoughts?”

“Not being able to talk was so frustrating,” Chara said with a laugh. “I never thought of myself as a chatterbox but maybe I am, a little. But it made me hyperfocused about what my face and my gestures and my sounds were… communicating. And, I mean, anything that makes me focus on my body is going to have… certain effects. I don’t want it to be the new go-to rule, but it was fun to play with and I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime. Speaking of doing it again sometime, that rope was amazing. Was that the jute?”

“Yeah, Alphys talked me into buying it. It was kinda pricey but I knew right away it would feel good on your skin. What about the scent?”

“Thank you for mentioning it! It’s so nice and relaxing. I felt like I didn’t want to go anywhere or do anything. So, maybe don’t use it for the rough scenes, where you’re trying to make me anxious? But other than that I think it’s the gold standard. Before you ask, the tie was great. I think you nailed it. What about you?”

“Um, how did you do that… thing? With your mouth?”

Chara stuck out their tongue. The sides curled up to touch each other, their tongue forming a pink muscle-y tube. Frisk tried to replicate it but it did not feel right; when they tried they just made a vague bowl shape and their tongue curled back more than it did to the sides. Chara shook their head and chuckled. “It’s genetic. If you can’t do it I can’t teach you.”

“Just as well,” Frisk admitted. “I don’t enjoy eating out like you do.”

“You enjoy your taste on my lips well enough,” Chara teased with a sly grin. Frisk laughed and buried their face in Chara’s chest again. They closed their eyes and drifted, triangulated between giddy delirium, peaceful slumber, and serene contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments how my very first attempt at smut was!


End file.
